


Her Unicorn

by Mouse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer in Castiel's body, Season 11 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: God's sister is free and everyone has a role to play in initiating her capture.Lucifer and Castiel are chosen to play a vital part, but someone has to keep an eye on them for a while.And God has the perfect being in mind.





	1. Protecting Unicorns

His son had been foolish before, every time for a righteous cause. He was one of the few who was willing to think outside the box when his other children refused or simply didn’t understand how.  He wasn’t disloyal, never, just…over-exuberant.

This time however, his desperation to serve coupled with mindless words of a sister, led him down a very foolhardy path. 

He had no doubts that his favorite son would persevere as he always did, but this time…

He might need someone to watch over him.

And he had the perfect sitter in mind.

 

It was ridiculously simplistic to drop the thought into his head.  Just the right errant thought and the idea and plan took hold.

For all the posturing and vitriol plus all the complaining of the lack of free will, his children really were oblivious.  As if he didn’t know about the rebellion in Heaven, as if he didn’t orchestrate Lucifer’s plans to take over Heaven, drop the traitorous thoughts into the angel’s head as well as the determination of Michael to defend Heaven no matter what. 

He needed an opposite of Heaven, a nightmare to scare the children into submission.  And Lucifer was perfect for the role.  So the fact that they thought he had no idea what was happening with his creations was laughable, He knew everything. If some died to create his perfect role, if his sister was released by two brothers whose love and loyalty for each other constantly placed the universe in danger, so be it. 

Out of all of his children, Castiel was one who constantly surprised him. 

So he sat back and waited for Lucifer to make his move.

 

* * *

 

There was…nothing.

Black and void and nothingness.

Suddenly she was on her hands and knees in the bright light, coughing and gasping for breath. Her mouth tasted like sulfur and dirt and her fingers dug into the soil as she gasped for breath. 

The last thing she remembered she was facing down Crowley, blade in hand, the searing pain of the angel blade slicing through her gut, the holy fire ripping her apart.

Now she was sore and breathing on the shore of a lake. 

Climbing to her feet, she looked around carefully, trying to figure out where she was and just how safe she was. 

Something had called her back, something powerful. 

“Hi.”

She spun on her heels in the dirt, right hand automatically going for an angel blade that was no longer on her body. Just to the left of her was an outcrop of trees.  Right at the border where the grass ended and the tree line began stood a man. 

But he wasn’t…

She couldn’t look at him, not in the eyes. 

“Who are you?”  She asked, not really sure if she wanted the answer.   

“We don’t have much time, he’s coming.”  The man said, not answering her question. 

“Who’s coming?”

The look she received made her feel like a child who’d gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  She hated that feeling. 

“You can’t feel him?”

The pulling in her breastbone, the invisible tug telling her to head west. She hadn’t felt that in years, but she remembered. 

“Lucifer?”  She breathed, feeling both elated and terrified. Her Lord had fallen years before, his creation taken over by a crossroad demon with aspirations.  But there was no mistaking the feeling. 

“Yes.  But he has a new vessel.  One you know.  One that will bring you conflict.  You must push past this and protect the vessel.  The road is righteous but he cannot be allowed to remain once the mission is complete.”

“What are you talking about, old man?”  She shot back, feeling somewhat disrespectful.  She hated that feeling too.

“Protect your unicorn, child.”  And then he was gone.  One moment there and the next…

Her blood ran cold.  There was only one person she’d ever said that to.

 

* * *

 

The pull led her to Kansas.  Of course it did.  Everything led to Kansas.  To a hotel on the outskirts of Topeka.  Outside Boise, she’d stolen the car and wallet of some drunk idiot who’d gotten to handsy with her and then promptly fell asleep in his beer. Wasn’t her fault if he was overly tired. 

She’d driven all night, stopping for gas when she had to.  The tugging grew stronger the closer to Topeka she got.  And the terrified elation never wavered.  If Lucifer was back, then it meant that Sam had finally agreed to be his vessel.   There was nobody else he wanted, nobody else would do.   It had to be Sam Winchester. Briefly she wondered how Dean-o was dealing with his brother being the new Lord of Hell.  And what was so bad that Sam would finally give in.  If the apocalypse and the head arch-angel couldn’t persuade him, then what in all of Hell could be worse to pull him from the Cage?

 

She slowed the car into the parking lot and pulled into a parking spot, her heart hammering in her chest.  He was her Lord; she was faithful, she always had been.  She loved him, would die for him.  He’d brought her back from the void to serve him.

So why was she terrified?

 

Getting out she slammed the car door, and strolled towards the hotel.  This wasn’t the motels that Sam and Dean holed up in on their trips, this was a four star extravagance.  Where else would the Lord of Hell choose to spend his time?

Faking a bravado she definitely didn’t feel, she walked across the gleaming floor towards the metal and glass elevator. 

The tug was strong now, almost pulling her along.  She pressed the button for 14 and stood silently as it rose, bringing her to her destination.  

The doors opened and she stepped out into the empty and quiet floor.  Taking one last deep breath, she walked purposefully down the hallway towards room 1404. 

She hesitated for a moment, hand raised to knock on the door. 

 

She could run away; turn around get back into the car and go.  It didn’t matter where, just somewhere far away from here, maybe an island out in the middle of the Pacific.  This wasn’t her fight.  Not anymore.

 

The door clicked and opened a crack.  She had her chance.  He knew she was here. 

She pushed opened the door and stepped into the spacious hotel room. 

It was bright.  Sunlight from the open windows touching everything it could.  White and glass, comfort and elegance.

“My Lord?”  She called out, her voice strong and clear.  Never show weakness, mustn’t ever show weakness.

She heard footsteps to her left and automatically turned towards the sound.

“My darling Meg, welcome back,”

She knew that voice.  The inflection was that of her Lord and Master, but the tone, the sound…

Lucifer stepped into the main room and Meg forgot to breath. 

Sam Winchester was not the person who stepped out of the room. 

Instead, it was Castiel.

_Protect your unicorn, child._

A pleased grin was on Castiel’s face. 

It was Castiel’s voice, Castiel’s body…

But it wasn’t Castiel. 

“You don’t know how displeased I was when I learned that Crowley had killed you.”  He tapped his left temple as he approached her, the same suit and tie she remembered.  The trench coat was new though.

She was frozen in her place, staring at him in shock as he walked towards her. 

“Of course, he will be punished for this.  I cannot tolerate him just killing off my favorite demons.  You were always my favorite, my darling Meg.”

He stopped inches from her, waiting.  Her mind snapped back to where she was, the situation.  This was still Lucifer, her Lord.  Of course, he was waiting. 

She dropped to her knees before him, pushing everything to the back of her head, in the small area that had always been hers alone.  Where the terror and disbelief would stay until she was in a safe place to take it out and figure out what it meant.  Until then, however. 

“My Lord, I am ecstatic at your return.  I am at your service.”

_Protect your unicorn, child._

She felt hands on her chin, forcing her head up. 

“Rise Meg.  We have work to do.”

She got to her feet, his fingertips still on her chin.  He took one step closer to her and she stopped breathing again.  He looked at her, blue eyes searching hers.  In the depths, she could see merely a flicker of something before the eyes flicked to red and he smiled.  The smile that once gave her an ache in her loins, now falling into an icy pit of terror in the bottom of her stomach.  She now understood what the old man meant.

“You have been busy, haven’t you?”  He murmured, his voice low.  His eyes flicked down to the mouth and she forced her mind to stay silent. “I feel…concern.”

His hand fell and he turned his back on her.  She carefully let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Come along Meg.  I need your help.  First we get rid of God’s bitch of a sister and then I set about bringing Hell on Earth.  I consider this only a slight delay.”

_Oh Clarence, what have you done?_ She thought.

“Coming my Lord,” She said as she followed him across the room.


	2. Karma Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma sometimes sucked. But damn if seeing Crowley on his knees like a dog wasn't satisfying.

 

It was…

Surreal would be a word she would use.

Not even weeks before she was brought back to this world, given a cryptic message by a bearded man she refused to believe was God-that was just asking for too much- and led to a hotel room where she discovered her Lord was renting out space in the meat suit of her Angel.

Now, she was back in Hell, a much different Hell than the one she’d left, thanks to Crowley, as Lucifer’s right hand.

Much to the dismay and jealousy of the demons standing around like mindless sheep in business suits.

Yep…surreal.

 

She leaned against the throne where Lucifer sat bored to tears.  Before them, the demon sheep were asking if he wanted to hear about dividends and TPS reports.

When had Hell gone corporate?

They didn’t even flinch when he exploded one of them with a snap of his fingers, just kept milling about, holding on to their binders and waiting for Lucifer to tell them what to do.

“Meg,” he murmured.

She knelt down by his side, her features carefully schooled to not reveal anything.

Azazel had trained her well.

“Yes, my Lord?”  She responded, forcing herself to look into Castiel’s eyes.

“I’m bored.”

Lucifer’s words coming out of her angel’s mouth.

_Surreal._

“What can I do to alieve your pain?”

Castiel- **Lucifer**! She continually had to remind herself-heaved a great sigh, his hand sliding into her hair, stroking it lightly.

Like Castiel used to do.

She could feel the jealous eyes of the sheep demons bearing down on her.

“Hell used to be fun.  Listening to these…bacteria stains,” he waved his free hand towards the sheep demon. “Isn’t fun. No one is giving me the answers I want.”

“How to stop Amara.” She supplied.  The hand stroking her hair now patted her head.

“Exactly.” 

His eyes lit up and suddenly he smirked.  Lucifer’s smile had always been terrifying but to see that cruel, knowing smile on Castiel’s face…

“I know.  Let’s ask our puppy.”

His free hand pointed towards the cage in the wall.  The bars lifted and out crawled Crowley; beaten, filthy, a chain and collar at his neck.

Meg almost started.  That last time she’d seen the ex-King of Hell, he’d jammed an angel blade into her chest.

Now here he was reduced to nothing more than a dog.

She wasn’t sure if she should laugh at the sweet payback.  And not for the first time did she wonder just how much of her angel’s dark side was in there guiding Lucifer’s unconscious mind.

Crowley crawled further out, lifting his eyes to look up at Lucifer.  She could see the utter hatred in them.  Then his eyes turned to her, still kneeling at Lucifer’s side and those eyes went from shock to disbelief to cunning. 

Beside her, Lucifer gave a cruel smile.

“Speak doggy.”

Crowley said nothing.

Lucifer stood, pulling Meg to her feet.

“I think I’d like to hear what my puppy thinks.”

He looked back at her and she could swear, just for a minute, she could see that familiar spark in those blue eyes. 

And then it was gone.

“I’m sure your puppies miss you.  Make sure they’re happy, would you?”

“Of course, my Lord.”

With a bow and dropping a kiss on the hand that still held hers, she backed away slowly until Lucifer released his hold on her and turned back to face Crowley. 

Only then did she turn and walk out of the throne room.

She had to find a way to find out not only how to stop Amara but to send Lucifer back into the pit and bring her angel back.

Dammit, she might need the Winchesters.


	3. Losing the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell Shook.  
> The Lord of Hell was not happy.

Hell shook.

It was a place so tied to its ruler for so long.  A ruler that had only just returned.  And when the ruler was mad, Hell felt it too.

Demons quaked.

Rather the newer demons did.  The few demons from before time, like Meg, look at the trembling walls and heart the terrified screams and though about the good old days.

Meg hurried through the writhing hallways to the throne room to wait for the coming of Lucifer. 

She didn’t have to wait long. 

The double doors of the throne room entrance flew open violently and Lucifer stormed through the doors, eyes red with flecks of bright blue.  His body vibrated with power and fury.

She waited silently- it was never smart to get snarky with the ruler of Hell.

“Crowley!”  he roared.

Half of her was terrified, the other half was strangely excited. 

“I will skin that worm alive with dull blades, hang him up with rusty hooks, piercing his muscles, grounded his bones into powder! I had the Rod of Aaron within my grasp until that…worm double crossed me and slipped away!”

“Are you hurt my Lord?’

“Simmons sacrificed herself, a just cause.  But I had that worm by the throat and he slipped from my grasp.  Nobody escapes me!”

Meg waited.  She knew Crowley had something up his sleeve.  Crowley always had something up his sleeve.  But one did not simply tell the Lord of Hell that a once lowly crossroad demon would most likely outsmart his Lord and Master’s plans.  Not if they wanted to live.  And Meg was very fond of her skin.  She’d like to keep it for a bit longer.

Lucifer stormed through the throne room towards her, his now blue eyes focused on here. 

She couldn’t help it, her body unconsciously trembled.  There was a time when those same blue eyes stared at her as intently for an entirely different reason.

Lucifer’s hand shot out as he reached her and dug into her hair, pulling her head back.

“Why are you trembling?”

“Your power My Lord,” she answered, her eyes forced to look up into his face.   ‘It’s been so long since I’ve felt your power.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he studied her.  Then he bent his head to her neck and breathed in.  Meg froze, her eyes closing. 

“My darling Meg.”  He murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.  She didn’t dare move.

“Tell me what you know about Crowley?”

“My Lord?”

Lucifer pulled away, his hand leaving her hair to grip her chin, forcing her to look up at him.    He was close enough to kiss.

If that was indeed God who brought her back, then she understood where Lucifer had learned his cruelty.

This was torture.

“He was the self-proclaimed King of Hell when I was caged.  I know you ran, I know he held you captive and I know he thought he killed you.  You know him, my darling Meg, more than any other demon here.  You know how he thinks, how he plans, how he schemes.  You know about this dalliances with the Winchesters.  Tell me everything you know.”

She didn’t dare relax, but this was something she could do.  Something that would take her thoughts away from just how close Lucifer was hold her against her angel’s body.  Something to take her mind form the emotional torture she was currently experiencing.  She told Lucifer everything she knew about Crowley from the time he was caged to the time she died leaving out, of course, her involvements.  

A small part of her swore that even though she was glad she was alive again, if they all got out of this and Lucifer was indeed caged again and Castiel was redeemed, she would kill the little tree topper herself.

 

 

 

 


	4. Hell's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to Heaven.  
> She never knew those four words could freeze her blood.

“We’re going to Heaven.”

Those four words froze a demon’s blood.

Meg sat on the edge of a chair, her face a blank slate.

“My Lord?”

Lucifer spread his arms wide, the smile on his face almost comical.

“Heaven Meg.  Aren’t you curious?”  He winked as if he knew a secret.  “I seem to remember you saying something along the lines of that to me, or rather, the annoying angel I am currently inhabiting.”  His voice dropped down to the familiar gravelly tone she remembered.

“Don’t you want to go to Heaven, darling Meg?”

“Demons cannot step foot into Heaven, My Lord.” She stated cautiously, ignoring the fact that he had just used Castiel's voice against her.  “You are, of course, still an angel, whereas I am not.”

Lucifer strode to where she sat and gripped her chin, forcing her to stand.  She didn’t breathe. 

“You’re right.  Not yet.  But soon, my darling Meg, very soon.  I’ll take care of Amara and then take over Heaven and then,” He gave a soft chuckle, “Then you will see the utter boring, bland hallways of Heaven.”

His fingers tightened on her chin painfully, forcing her to look up at him.

“I’m going to Heaven and I’m going to convince my idiot brothers and sisters that I am the ticket to their salvation.”

He bent and caught her mouth in a bruising kiss.  There was a hint of the biting Grace that she remembered when she kissed Castiel but it was covered with the familiar taste of brimstone and smoke.  He pulled away, releasing her chin and stared at her.

“Stay here and…keep the home fires burning as it were.  I’ll return shortly.”

Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach and she grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. He stopped, fixing her with a curious amused glance.

She wasn’t ready to see him leave.  The strange man she still wouldn’t admit was God tasked her with watching him.  Which she couldn’t do when he was in Heaven.  Plus, she was scared.  Losing her tree topper again…wasn’t an option.   Knowing he was alive was enough for her.

“Be careful My Lord.”

“Concern, my darling Meg?” 

“We know Amara is manipulative and I have every faith in you, My Lord.  But caution wouldn’t hurt.”

She’d overstepped.  She allowed her fear of losing Cas…her Cas not Lucifer in his meat suit to waver her focus.  He would see through it, punish her, torture her…

“Amara will need to be wary of me.”

…or just be so annoyingly damn cocky that her words passed by him.

With one last knowing look, he disappeared.

Meg fell back into her chair with a relieved ‘whoosh’.  Creepy not-God or no, Clarence was out of her hands now.

She couldn’t stay here, not with Crowley still free and knowing she was alive. 

Lucifer protected her while he was here.  With him gone…so was she.

 

* * *

 

The rumors came within days.

Lucifer had faced Amara with one of the Hands of God and had lost.

Bad.

Amara had him and was using him as bait to draw God’s attention.

Crowley was back at the helm of Hell and Hell help anyone who didn’t grovel for forgiveness.  She was a non-issue with Lucifer captured and everyone frantically scrambling for a way to stop Amara, everyone forgot she was on Earth.

Which is exactly as she liked it.

 

An old pickup pulled over to the side of the highway.  The passenger window rolled down and the gnarled man looked at her from the driver’s side. 

“Where ya’ headin?”

“As far away from here as possible.”

“Welp.  Hop in.  I can take you as far as Tulsa.”

“That’ll do.”  She climbed in and shut the door, leaning back against the seat as the truck drove off.  She knew there was probably no place on Earth she would be truly safe, but she was damn sure going to try.  If it meant, attempting to live a human life away from civilization, she’d do it.   Maybe she’d head down to Mexico, find a horse farm to settle down on, drink tequila.  Just live.

The old man glanced at her, taking in the jeans and long-sleeved flannel shirt she’d taken from the local bait store she just left. 

“Dangerous for a pretty thing like you to be out here alone.”

Meg smiled coldly, her eyes fixed on the road before her. 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in Season 10 but never got around to finishing it until now.  
> Plus, I miss Meg. And let's be honest, they really need her back. Who else can keep Castiel in line?


End file.
